wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ta trzecia/07
Kategoria:Ta trzecia Nadchodzi dzień moich zaręczyn. Kupiłem śliczny pierścionek w stylu Louis XV, który się nie podobał Susłowskim, a nawet i Kazi, bo tam w całym domu nikt nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwej sztuce. Nad Kazią muszę jeszcze dużo pracować, żeby wyplenić w niej mieszczańskie zamiłowania i nauczyć ją czuć artystycznie; ale ponieważ mnie kocha, więc jestem dobrej myśli. Na zaręczyny nie prosiłem nikogo prócz Świateckiego. Chciałem, żeby przedtem był z wizytą u Susłowskich, on wszelako twierdzi, że jakkolwiek jest fizycznym i moralnym bankrutem, jednakże do tego stopnia jeszcze nie spodlał, żeby miał chodzić z wizytami... Nie ma rady! Przygotowywam Susłowskich z góry, że mój przyjaciel jest to wyjątkowy oryginał, ale zresztą genialny malarz i najpoczciwszy człowiek w świecie. Susłowski, dowiedziawszy się, że mój przyjaciel maluje "truposze", "trupielce" i "trupięta", podnosi brwi, oświadczając, że dotychczas miał do czynienia z ludźmi porządnymi, że cała jego kariera urzędnicza była nieskalaną i że ma nadzieję, iż "pan Światecki" zechce uszanować zwyczaje panujące w uczciwym i skromnym domu... Wyznaję, że pod tym względem nie jestem wolny od. obaw i od rana wojuję ze Świateckim. Upiera się, że pójdzie z nogawicami w butach. Perswaduję, proszę, błagam. Nareszcie zgadza się, oznajmiając, że ostatecznie nie widzi powodu, dla którego by nie miał zostać błaznem. Szkoda, że buty, jego przypominają buty eksploratorów środkowej Afryki, bo czernidło nie postało na nich od chwili, kiedy je przyniesiono na kredyt od szewca. Cóż robić! Gorzej jeszcze, że głowa Świateckiego wygląda jak tatrzański szczyt, pokryty lasem połamanym przez trąbę powietrzną. Z tym muszę się pogodzić, bo nie ma na świecie zgrzebła, które by tej czuprynie, dało radę: ale natomiast zmuszam Świateckiego, żeby zamiast bluzy, w której chodzi co dzień, włożył surdut. Czyni to, ale z tym wszystkim ma minę jednego ze swych "truposzów", a jednocześnie wpada w grobowy humor. Na ulicy ludzie oglądają się na jego sękaty drąg i olbrzymi obdarty kapelusz, ale do tego jestem przyzwyczajony... Dzwonimy, wchodzimy. W przedpokoju już dochodzi do mnie głos kuzyna Jaczkowicza rozprawiającego o przeludnieniu. Kuzyn Jaczkowicza stale rozprawia o przeludnieniu; to jego mądrość. Kazita wygląda w swych muślinach jak obłoczek i jest śliczną... Susłowski we fraku, krewni we frakach, stare ciotki w jedwabnych sukniach. Wejście Świateckiego robi wrażenie. Przypatrują nam się z pewnym niepokojem... On spogląda ponuro dokoła i oświadcza Susłowskiemu, że pewnie by się nie naprzykrzał, "gdyby nie to, że Władek się żeni czy tam coś takiego..." To "coś takiego" jest przyjęte jak najfatalniej, Susłowski, prostuje się z godnością i pyta, co pan Światecki rozumie przez "coś takiego..." Pan Światecki odpowiada, że mu to jest wszystko jedno, ale że "dla Władka" mógłby się nawet uwerniksować, zwłaszcza gdy wiedział, że panu Susłowskiemu co na tym zależy... Mój przyszły teść spogląda na żonę, na mnie i na Kazię wzrokiem, w którym zdumienie walczy o lepszą ze zgorszeniem. Szczęściem, ratuję położenie i z rzadką u mnie przytomnością umysłu proszę przyszłego teścia, by mnie przedstawił tym członkom rodziny, których nie znam... Następuje prezentacja, po czym siadamy... Kazia siada koło mnie i zostawia swoją rękę w moich. W pokoju pełno jest ludzi, ale wszyscy są sztywni i milczący. Atmosfera jest ciężka. Kuzynek Jaczkowicz wraca znów do rozmowy o przeludnieniu: Moj Światecki patrzy pod stół... W ciszy rozlega się coraz donośniej głos Jaczkowicza, który nie mając przedniego zęba, wszędzie, gdzie mu przychodzi wymówić sz, wydaje świst przeciągły... - Najokropniejsze klęski mogą z czasem z tego wyniknąć dla całej Europy - mówi Jaczkowicz. - Emigracja... - wtrąca ktoś z boku. - Statystyka wykazuje, że emigracja nie zapobiega przeludnieniu. Nagle Światecki podnosi głowę i zwraca swe rybie oczy na mówiącego. - A to trzeba wprowadzić u nas chińskie zwyczaje - odzywa się posępnym basem. - Za pozwoleniem... jak to chińskie zwyczaje? - Bo w Chinach rodzice mają prawo dusić niedołężne dzieci - to cóż to trzeba, żeby u nas dzieci miały prawo dusić niedołężnych rodziców. Stało się! Piorun uderzył, kanapa jęknęła pod ciotkami, a ja zginąłem. Susłowski zamyka oczy, traci na jakiś czas mowę. Milczenie. Po czym rozlega się drżący ze zgryzoty głos mego przyszłego teścia: - Mój panie, spodziewam się, że jako chrześcijanin... - Dlaczegóż ja mam być chrześcijanin? - przerywa Światecki potrząsając złowrogo głową. Drugi piorun! Kanapa z ciotkami poczyna dygotać jak w febrze i leci w przepaść... Ja czuję, że pode mną również ziemia się rozstępuje. Wszystko stracone, cała nadzieja na nic. Nagle wybucha dźwięczny jak dzwonek śmiech Kazi, za nim wybucha śmiechem, nie wiedząc dlaczego, Jaczkowicz, za Jaczkowiczem wybucham, także nie wiedząc dlaczego... ja. - Tatku! - woła Kazia. - Władzio uprzedził tatka, że pan Światecki oryginał. Pan Światecki żartuje, a ja wiem, że pan Światecki ma matkę i jest dla niej najlepszym synem! Szelma nie dziewczyna z tej Kazi! Nie tylko zmyśla, ale odgaduje bo Światecki ma rzeczywiście matkę i jest dla niej dobrym synem. Śmiech jej i powyższe słowa sprawiają pewną dywersję. Jeszcze większą sprawia wejście służącego z winem i ciastkami. Jest to ten sam stróż, który mi zabrał ostatnie trzy ruble, ale teraz ubrano go we frak i występuje przygodnie jako lokaj. Oczy trzyma utkwione w tacę, szkło brzęczy, on zaś posuwa się tak wolno, jakby niósł szklankę pełną wody. Zaczynam się bać, czy nie spuści wszystkiego na ziemię; na szczęście obawa moja okazuje się płonną... Po chwili kieliszki są napełnione. Przystępujemy do aktu zaręczyn... Małoletnia kuzynka trzyma porcelanowy talerz, na którym leżą dwa pierścionki. Oczy wyłażą jej z głowy z ciekawości i cała ceremonia sprawia jej tak widoczną rozkosz, że aż podskakuje razem z talerzem i pierścionkami. Susłowski wstaje, wszyscy wstają, słychać łoskot odsuwanych krzeseł. Nastaje cisza. Słyszę, jak jedna z matron robi szeptem uwagę, że spodziewała się, iż mój pierścionek będzie "porządniejszy"... Mimo tej uwagi nastrój jest tak uroczysty, że muchy padają ze ścian... Susłowski zabiera głos: - Moje dzieci, przyjmijcie błogosławieństwo rodziców. Kazia klęka, klękam i ja... Jaką ten Światecki musi mieć w tej chwili minę! jaką on musi mieć minę! Ale nie śmiem na niego spojrzeć. Patrzę na muślinową suknię Kazi, która na spłowiałym czerwonym dywanie tworzy bardzo ładną plamę. Ręce Susłowskiego i pani Susłowskiej opierają się na naszych głowach, po czym mój przyszły teść mówi: - Moja córko! Ty miałaś najlepszy przykład w domu, czym powinna być żona dla męża, więc nie potrzebuję cię uczyć obowiązków, które zresztą mąż ci wskaże, spodziewam się!... Ale do ciebie zwracam się, panie Władysławie... Tu następuje mówka, w czasie której liczę do stu, a doliczywszy do stu, zaczynam znów od jednego. Susłowski obywatel, Susłowski urzędnik, Susłowski ojciec, Susłowski Rzymianin - ma sposobność do okazania całej wielkości swej duszy... Słowa: dziecko, rodzice, obowiązki, przyszłość, błogosławieństwo, ciernie, czyste sumienie - brzmią mi koło uszu jak stado os, obsiadają mi głowę, tną mnie w wyżej wzmiankowane uszy, w kark i czub... Muszę mieć krawat trochę ciasno zawiązany, bo mi się robi duszno. Słyszę płacz pani Susłowskiej, który mnie rozczula, bo to w gruncie rzeczy poczciwa kobieta, słyszę brzęk pierścionków trzymanych na talerzu przez podskakującą kuzynkę. Chryste Panie, jaką ten Światecki musi mieć minę! Wreszcie wstajemy. Kuzynka podsuwa mi talerz pod same oczy. Zamieniamy z Kazią pierścionki... Uf! jestem zaręczony! Myślę, że to koniec, ale nie, bo Susłowski wzywa nas, byśmy poszli prosić o błogosławieństwo wszystkich ciotek. Idziemy. Całuję z pięć rąk podobnych do łap bocianich... Wszystkie ciotki spodziewają się, że nie zawiodę ich zaufania. Jakie u diabła mogły mieć we mnie zaufanie! Kuzyn Jaczkowicz bierze mnie w objęcia. Stanowczo muszę mieć krawat za mocno zawiązany... Ale najgorsze przeszło. Mroczy się... Wnoszą herbatę. Siedzę obok Kazi i ciągle udaję, że nie widzę Świateckiego. Małpa, napędza mi raz jeszcze niepokoju, gdy na pytanie, czy nie doleje do herbaty nieco araku, odpowiada, że arak pija tylko butelkami... Zresztą wieczór kończy się szczęśliwie. Wychodzimy. Zaczerpuję pełną piersią powietrza. Istotnie, krawat miałem za ciasno związany. Idziemy z Świateckim w milczeniu. To milczenie zaczyna mi ciążyć i wkrótce staje mi się nieznośne. Czuję, że wypada zagadać do Świateckiego, powiedzieć mu coś o moim szczęściu, o tym, jak wszystko ślicznie się odbyło i jak kocham Kazię... Zbieram się: nie idzie! Na koniec, blisko już pracowni, powiadam: - Przyznaj, Światecki, że jednak życie bywa piękne. Światecki zatrzymuje się, rzuca mi spojrzenie spode łba i powiada: - Pudel! Tego wieczoru nie mówiliśmy więcej ze sobą.